leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Warwick Rework
Here is my rework for Warwick. My vision of Warwick is a tank, melee champion that is design around debuffing the enemy team. When solo, he can use the debuff as his advantage. His early game is very weak, that is my concern. To keep his iconic ultimate, I will transfer it to one of his ability instead. And providing him a more powerful ultimate. For his lore, I think his recent lore is not good. His current kit, and maybe the next rework, doesnt have anything to do with human testing stuff. There are two way I can choose from his current state: either making him more scientist, or making him more of a human hunter only. I choose the second. Lore Warwick is a leader of a troop in Zaun. He is known for his surprise attack, baiting the enemy until his minions came. Even when the fight is not in his favor, Warwick disappears, leaving a big dark silhoutte in the dark. Years pass, not many people survive seeing the monster. Whoever does, fear in horror and lost their mind. Only Warwick know his own secret. The monster inside him. Warwick is not born in Zaun. His birth name was Kelian. He came from a place in the otherside of the sea. The islands where ships come and go, either filled with treasure, or dead bodies, sometimes broken and crashing into the harbour; the Bilgewater. Born in the land of sea, Kelian, however, never love the smell of salt in the air. He has a nightmare filled with water and blood. His mother, Neria, was a slave, as the victim to save her whole village. Being the only woman surrounded by man and sea, her life was filled with tortures. One day, when Neria was nearly die, her hope came. The ship doctor told her, she was pregnant. No one can tell who is the father of the child. The ship captain, angried by the news, thinking a pregnant slave is a useless one, and useless has no place on his ship. The crew, however, all believe it was their blood inside Neria, protecting her. It was the best days of her life carrying Kelian. The crewed treat her as if it their turn to be her slaves. She slept in one of the highest cabin, and was fed by things found on the ship. One day, a bottle of Triple Horn Hog milk. Another, meat of a Raptor. But mostly, an orange from an endless source on the ship. She never know, when these days pass, also is her life. Kelian was bathed in blood on his birthday, just after the Gangplank saw his hair, a rare shaded of brown. Nobody say anything, but everybody know who is the father. They, together, raised Kelian. When Kelian was a child, the crew accepted him as into the crew, not the captain. Kelian cannot count how many time the salty taste of water filled in his mouth and ear, or remember when was the first time. He can also cannot count the countless scar on his back, for the weird entertainment of the captain. Living on a ship, yet, he fears the water. As Kelain grown up, he tried many times, escaping the ship. His biggest attempt, also his final one, was after the ship left a fight at Noxus. They succesfully stole a Rune. The crew cannot know how to use it. They decide to sell it to Zaun, believing they can take a tons of money from it. After many times trying to escape, he gained some knowlede. Not enough to be a mage, yet know how to test a Rune. It is locked in the captain room. It is not difficult for him to break the lock and take it. All he need is time. An opportunity. That day came, just as they about to reach Zaun, they encountered another ship. The existence of the Rune on the ship is known everywhere. Also is the ship. A fight broke out. During this chaos, Kelian stole the Rune and tested it himself. So powerful is the Rune, just a bit of its power turn Kelian into a monster, a giant wolf. Losing his control, he went crazy. Suprised by the appearance of the beast, Gangplank and the crew left the ship, took over the enemy one before Cannon Barrage his ship into pieces, believing that is enought to kill the beast. When Kelian gained back his conciousness, he was laying in one of the Zaun sewage. With his skills, it was not hard for him to survive the streets of Zaun, continued testing his new power. Afterall, he was able to have a gang of his own. Nobody know who is he or where he came from. In Zaun, he is known by the name, Warwick. Abilities Passive: Category:Custom champions